Computer users find it difficult to establish and maintain proper ergonomics during computer use. Often times, a user does not know his interactions with a computer are ergonomically improper until he incurs an injury, e.g., Repetitive Strain Injury (RSI). For businesses whose employees use computers, RSI injuries may lead to a significant number of work days lost.
Even if a user is made aware of sound ergonomic practices, he often slips back into poor ergonomic practices while engrossed in work. The current state of the art solutions to notify a user of poor ergonomics are extremely limited. Some solutions simply monitor the time a user is working on a computer, and signal a reminder to “take a break” from working. Other solutions simply monitor a single element of ergonomics, e.g., a person's back posture, with no regard to what activity that person is engaged in.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.